<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Elderburnin' Safety Dance by NCSMetz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29039919">Elderburnin' Safety Dance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NCSMetz/pseuds/NCSMetz'>NCSMetz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bondage, Conversations, Dancing, Elderburn, F/F, Flights, Implied boning, Jaques Schnee died in a fire, Like, Milk and Cereal (it's in the background for the most part), Monochrome (also in the background), Pyrrha is a domme, Pyrrha is also definitely way to open about her sexcapades, There is also dancing, Winter and Yang are baby gays, Winter and Yang have no idea that either of them have any relation to Weiss, and Ruby is the person she chose to top for life, and some misunderstandings and general obliviousness, double wedding, even though they're both smooth af, like not even on purpose, she just has no chill and no shame, this happened after Weiss was born</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:21:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29039919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NCSMetz/pseuds/NCSMetz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With Ruby's wedding to Pyrrha (and Blake's wedding to Weiss) fast approaching, Remnant's resident brawler must learn how to do the fancy dances that are done at weddings, while also prepping for her duties as best woman and maid of honor, all while not having a single person to bring as a date to one of the biggest days in the lives of her sister, and their friends. So to help out her friend, the ever illustrious Weiss Schnee sends Yang on an all expense paid trip to Atlas, where she will learn from one of the finest dance instructors that Snowland has to offer! But on the way, Yang's trip is derailed by a mysterious and strapping woman (who seems incredibly familiar for some odd reason), who all but sweeps her off her feet. Will Yang get to her lessons on time?!? Will she learn how to dance for her sister's wedding?!? Will she ever learn the name of this tall, ivory-haired goddess?!? Who knows!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blake Belladonna/Weiss Schnee, Pyrrha Nikos/Ruby Rose, Winter Schnee/Yang Xiao Long</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Elderburnin' Safety Dance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this started because sometime in October I re-watched some Futurama, and I saw the Safety Dance theme, and after looking up the song, and listening to it for around 39 hours, I thought that it would make a good Elderburn song-fic, 'cause my brain really hates me. So here it is, after several rewrites, some editing, and a lot of hours spent staring at my monitor and thinking about learning dark magic so I could curse the person who invented writing, and my brain. Like seriously, it should be a crime to have literally every single piece of media you consume interrupted by the fact that whatever situation would "totally fit your OTP man."</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Come on Yang! If you don’t hurry you’ll miss your flight!” Rubbing her eyes as she woke up from her nap, Yang looked around the terminal, watching the mass of people filing about, heading to whatever destination awaited them, and she wondered if any of them were as put out as she felt. Then Ruby started jumping up and down in front of her, waving her arms around like the hyperactive little rascal she was. It was really comforting to realize that some things would never change. Getting up and putting a hand on her shoulder to at least slow her movements, Yang looked at her sister. </p>
<p>“Calm down Ruby. I was just taking a nap, and I would’ve woken up on time.” Taking her hand off of Ruby’s shoulder Yang sat back down on the bench and sighed. Fishing her scroll out of her pocket she looked at the time and groaned. “Besides, my flight doesn’t even start boarding for another half-hour,” she said, feeling Ruby collapse next to her. “Plenty of time to take a nice, long nap.” Saying that Yang leaned back and closed her eyes. She needed the extra rest. She always did when she woke up before dawn, because she could never get back to sleep. So instead of resting up for what was going to be a long, and most likely taxing ride in Atlas’ new commercial airships, she had spent the past six hours trying, and failing miserably, to catch some shut eye.

</p>
<p>“But Yang,” Ruby whined out, while giving her shoulder a shove. “If you do miss your flight then you won’t know how to waltz... and you won’t be able to wow any cute girls at the wedding with your ‘mad skills,’” she said, with a hefty dose of sarcasm tacked on at the end. It really wasn’t surprising though, Ruby would always tease her for bragging about almost anything</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah Rubes. Spare me the diatribe.” Standing up, Yang took a step forward before discarding her jacket and tossing it to her sister. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I need some food.” Walking away from Ruby Yang left for one of the airport’s vendors to get something to eat.</p>
<p>Strolling down the terminal it surprised Yang how few people there were. Sure she hadn’t expected the terminal to be packed, but for there to only be a handful of people milling about, especially this close to the holidays, it was kind of shocking. </p>
<p>Shaking her head, Yang started for the airport’s Sandwich Shop. It was silly of her to bother with the place being empty when it meant that she wouldn’t have to worry about getting stuck in massive lines at security, or risk losing her seat to overbooking. Walking down the aisle she headed for the cozy, dimly lit alcove that was the staple of most Sandwich Shops in Vale. They were all off the beaten path, and each and every one had the feel of a small town bookstore. Although, the name was odd because the chain was more of a coffee shop than a sandwich shop, but ironically, they did make a killer Gatsby. </p>
<p>Strolling up to the counter Yang waved at the barista stacking cups behind the counter. “Good morning,” he said, offering her a grin. “What can I get for you miss?” Looking up to the menu she figured that she should get something that would hold her over through the flight, but there were plenty of options that would suffice.</p>
<p>Deciding on her order she looked back to the boy. “Thanks…” she paused, drumming her fingers on the countertop as she glanced towards his name tag. “Oscar. I’ll have a whipped caramel macchiato, and a Mountain-Glen wrap.” Turning around and leaning against the counter Yang felt her scroll go off in her pocket. Fishing it out she saw that Weiss was texting her.</p>
<p>‘Hello Yang. I was just checking in to see if everything’s going to schedule.’ Reading Weiss’ text, Yang smiled. Even knowing eachother for years, she still used stilted formalities when she was texting, despite the endless teasing she’d received from the whole gang. Yang had to admire her persistence.</p>
<p>‘It’s going fine Weiss. I’m waiting for my flight to start boarding so I’m getting some food.’</p>
<p>“Your order’s ready miss. That’ll be Ⱡ8.26.” Turning to face the barista Yang took out her wallet she took out her card and gave it to the boy, before picking up her order. Sipping her coffee, she took some lien out of her pocket and put in the tip jar. Picking up her roll Yang walked out of the coffee shop, and straight into an utterly gorgeous, ivory-haired woman who felt like she could bench press her with little to no issue.</p>
<p>Stepping back, and looking up from what was a beautifully done coat, Yang met the stranger’s eyes. “Um, I’m really sorry. Are you okay?” </p><hr/>
<p>Winter’s trip to Vale had not gone as she’d expected. When she had first arrived a day ago, so she could meet with Weiss and Blake to help with planning their wedding, but she couldn’t meet with either because they were both vacationing in the Valen mountains. When she called Weiss, her sister had apologized profusely, and then paid for her return ticket to Atlas. It had left Winter perplexed to say the least. What reason could Weiss possibly have for inviting her Vale only to leave her to go skiing, and then send her back to Atlas?</p>
<p>Lost in her thoughts Winter failed to notice the blonde woman walking towards her. She only realized that the woman was heading her way when she impacted with a wall of muscle with very long - and very lustrous - blonde hair.</p>
<p>“Um, I’m really sorry. Are you okay?” Taking a step back Winter looked at the blonde who she had just bumped into and saw that the poor woman had just spilt coffee over her front. </p>
<p>“Yes, but I should be the one apologizing. I wasn’t looking where I was going, and I think I’ve made you spill your drink.” Taking a handkerchief from her coat pocket, Winter knelt in front of the blonde and started wiping at the mess of coffee that had spilled down her shirt. “I’m not sure if this will help remove the stain, but I can give you my number if you’d like me to reimburse you for the cost,” she said, a smile growing on her lips as she saw the blonde tuck a wayward strand of hair behind her ear. “Or if you’d just like to call me up in the future to berate me for ruining it.” </p>
<p>Standing up, Winter pocketed her handkerchief and looked at the blonde. Extending her hand she introduced herself. “I’m Winter. And again, I do apologize for the inconvenience. If there’s anything you need at all,” she paused, making sure to meet the blonde’s gaze when she felt her take her hand; the woman really had a firm grip. “Please don’t hesitate to ask, because if it is in my power,” she said with a wink. “Then I will make it so.” </p>
<p>As she said that Winter saw blood rush to blonde’s cheeks as she turned her head to avert her gaze. “Thanks Winter,” she muttered. “I’ll be sure to keep that in mind.” Looking up, the blonde met her eyes, her cheeks still tinged a rosey pink, and offered a lopsided smile. “It’s Yang by the way. And who knows...” she paused - making Winter tilt her head to the side - as her lilac eyes lit up. “Maybe we’ll meet again somewhere and I’ll be able to take you up on your proposal.” Adding a wink of her own for good measure, the blonde -Yang- released her hand and sauntered away, leaving Winter wide eyed and slack-jawed. After the interaction she just had she needed something with a kick. Looking around for a moment she spotted a coffee shop. Heading off towards it, Winter took one last look at Yang’s retreating form. That woman was really something else.</p><hr/>
<p>Staring at her feet, Yang started strutting back to the bench she had left Ruby at, Yang caught herself smiling. Sure, it sucked that she had soaked her shirt in coffee, but that couldn’t possibly dampen her mood. She had just met a stunning woman who had almost knocked her socks off. She was still in shock. What were the odds that she would literally bump into a gorgeous, strong, and… cultured woman out of nowhere? </p>
<p>“Yang!” Looking up she saw Pyrrha waving to her as she handed something off to Ruby. It always amazed her how </p>
<p>Smiling at her, Yang waved back. “Hey Pyrrha,” she drawled with a teasing smirk as she walked up to the lovestruck. “Come to see me off, or you are just here to play around with that thorny little devil?” Chuckling at the unamused stare Pyrrha fixed her with, Yang walked up and carefully wrapped her up in a hug, making sure to not stain her jacket with the still wet coffee that still clung to her shirt. Releasing her with a pat on the back, Yang headbutted Pyrrha. “How are things going with the wedding prep? You need any help?”</p>
<p>Taking a small step back Pyrrha took Yang’s cheeks in her hands and smashed their heads together. “It’s fine Yang,” said Pyrrha, ignoring how Ruby dropped her head into her hands at their greeting. “Ruby and I have everything under control, and we don’t want you to worry about unnecessary things when you’re going to be busy in Atlas.” </p>
<p>Wrapping Pyrrha in a hug she smiled. It really was a splendid thing to have Ruby around to look after Pyrrha. “Don’t worry Pyr, I’ll get out of your hair.” Walking over to Ruby, Yang took her jacket from her shoulders and picked her up in a bone crunching hug. She really would miss the squirt in the coming days, but everyone one of her friends had been suspiciously insistent that she learn how to waltz for the wedding, and Weiss had made sure that Yang would do it in Atlas. </p>
<p>“I’ll see you soon sis,” she said, hugging the little, squirming girl a little tighter. Setting her down, Yang clasped her shoulders and met her gaze. “Be safe while I’m gone.” Letting go of Ruby she turned away and started walking to the hangar that her airship was docked in.</p>
<p>Wrapping Ruby in her arms, Pyrrha started waving. “Don’t worry Yang, I’ll make sure to keep her out of trouble.” </p>
<p>Throwing a look over her shoulder, Yang couldn’t help but laugh as waved her goodbyes. “Alright then Pyrrha, try not to tire her out too much, okay Pyr.” she yelled back, much to Ruby’s chagrin, as she went on her way. </p><hr/>
<p>Rushing up the stairs to the airship, Winter brushed quickly past the hostess, muttering her apologies under her breath. Boarding the airship hastily, she almost ran the greeter, barely missing her as she pirouetted and went to the door to first class.</p>
<p>Taking her ticket out of her coat pocket, she looked it over, and started to her seat; only to stop dead in her tracks when she spotted the unruly shock of golden hair spilling over the back of the seat that lay across the aisle from hers. Moving forward cautiously so that she was in front of the seat, Winter saw that it was indeed the entrancing woman that she’d had the good fortune to quite literally run into earlier in the morning. </p>
<p>Standing there stunned, she saw the woman she’d met earlier, squirming restlessly in her sleep, as if she was trying to sink further into the seat. </p>
<p>Looking down at the blonde, Winter frowned. She wasn’t about to stand by and let Yang be plagued by whatever was causing her to thrash about so violently in her sleep. </p>
<p>Turning round to her seat, and opening her bag, she started to rummage through it. Searching for the one item that had always managed to calm both her and Weiss down when they were in the midst of a fitful sleep. Sticking her hands under the assorted clothes and toiletries that she had packed Winter grasped blindly for the blanket that Willow had made for her when she was a child; before she lost herself to a near endless stream of wine.</p>
<p>Crying out victoriously as her hand brushed across the blanket, she grabbed onto it and yanked it out of her bag. Throwing a glance over her shoulder to make sure that she didn’t wake the blonde, she quickly unfolded her quilt and went about draping it over Yang. Stepping back, and ignoring the pointed stares from the flight attendants, Winter moved her bag, and sat down. Pulling out her scroll she fired off a quick text to Weiss to let her know that she had boarded the airship on time, before she leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes; letting its soft embrace envelop her as she slowly drifted off.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>That's chapter 1. If you made it this far, I thoroughly encourage you to look up Safety Dance by Men Without Hats (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AjPau5QYtYs), and I will hopefully have the next chapter written in a timeframe that is under three-and-a-half months. Toodles!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>